streaming days
by Aria Iris
Summary: In the war against the Abyssal, at least there's some trivial daily life that occurs. Kancolle AdmiralOC drabble collection based on gameplay occurs and headcanons, mainly fem!Admiral x Hyuuga yuri but other pairings will eventually be included.
1. Prologue - Interview

So uh! Nice to meet you, I'm Aria Iris. Figured out I need to get my fem!admiral life on a fic. Only as drabbles and not every single one though. Main pairing of this one will be fem!Admiral x Hyuuga, one sided Kongou x fem!Admiral and possibly more in the future. And a PSA, I'm not very knowledgeable about the shipgirls' true history but I'll try to make it correct... Since uh, I'm a bit uncomfy searching those. Yep.

Anyways, an art of my admiral character, Admiral Yuuhi Kokonose, along with her relation chart is on my dA, **_Iriya-Tsubomi_**. It should have a charahub link too!

This is the prologue in interview format made to explain some of the shipgirls that will appear, I will be uploading the first actual one soon!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue - "Interview"<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Please tell us about your admiral."<strong>_

"She's a weirdo."

"Maya, that's rude... But yeah, she's weird. And kind of tiny."

"Hiei-san, that's the same kind of rude... Uh, I think she's kind?"

"Well Yukikaze, she is kind, somehow, but that made her too soft..."

"Tenryuu-chan, you never seen her angry?"

"Tatsuta, you have seen her getting angry?! I... I thought she's never angry."

"When she's drunken, she had, Tenryuu-chan. Right, Jun'you?"

"It was a bad memory. I was surprised that she is in the legal age to drink too..."

"She _**is**_?! I thought you were just-"

"I don't take youngsters for a drinkmate, Maya!"

"But you look like someone who would do so..."

"I... have to agree."

"Even Hiei and Yukikaze is against me?!"

"_**Please tell us what do you like about being reincarnated as a Kanmusu"**_

"Well, Kanmusu only have the memories of their past as a ship despite being created from a human girl's soul too besides parts of the ship's soul... I think you mean based on our ship memory?"

"Hmm. If Yuubari is right, then I guess I like that I can eat chocolates and reading manga. Ships can't do those and I can't remember I did as a girl, so..."

"Kagerou-san likes chocolates and manga... But I like doing missions as a ship-girl. It's very nice going out sliding around more shiftly in the waters."

"Harusame, you sure are diligent, huh... I like eating too, though... Chocolates, rice, bauxites, everything..."

"Akagi-san is just a big eater."

"Harusame, that's mean..."

"Well, I guess I like that I can tinker with stuffs more and interact with normal people more."

"Oh! Like how Yuubari went for a sign from a new era voice actress-"

"Akagi, shut up for a second! Admiral and me shares the same hobby but this interview is for public view!"

"_**Do you think this world can be at peace if you keep on fighting?"**_

"As long as we keep on trying, yes! Haruna believed so!"

"If my sister said so, then Kirishima will believe in that too. My calculations said believing is the key for everything. Right, Kitakami?"

"Well, I don't know much about calculations, but... I guess so. Being positive is... well, okay."

"I follow what Kitakami-san says!"

"As expected from Ooi..."

"Is there anything wrong, you guys?"

"_**Do you ever considered retiring as Kanmusu and living as humans with a human name and all?"**_

"Well... I don't like fighting, so I think I will."

"Inazuma, you're retiring?!"

"Naka-san?! I-I won't! Not yet!"

"Well, I prefer being an idol so I thought a lot about it..."

"Naka, don't! We can't night battle together as sisters if you're retiring!"

"Sendai, I won't, don't worry~ After all, an idol that battles sells well because it's unique!"

"Well, as long as we are needed... Until then, I'll be fine like this."

"Ah, can I join in with my opinion? Well, same with Hibiki, I think I will if the war ends. We're still needed for this fleet."

"Very nicely speaking huh, Ise. Me and Onee-sama are not needed at all, such misfortune..."

"...Yamashiro?! You were there all the time?!"

"Che."

"_**Please tell us what do you like about your admiral."**_

"I like how she cares for us! And how cute she is. And... How wonderful she is! Ah, I wish Admiral would like me the most... because..."

"Why are you staring at me, Kongou..."

"Nothing, Hyuuga. Nothing."

"Goya likes how tiny Admiral flaps her long sleeves- decchi!"

"That's trivial, but cute! This Kongou can understand that feeling, Goya!"

"Ah, me...I... I think I can't explain why, but she's nice. She's...not bad."

"My, my, isn't it unusual for Hyuuga to blush like that."

"Mutsu, Kongou's staring at me like she's going to put me on fire, please don't."

"Fine, fine..."

_**-recording end.**_


	2. Failure?

The first drabble... fem!Admiral x Hyuuga is kinda strong on this one with some Kongou related drama, welp. Yes, this is based on my failure on Fall Event 2014 E-3.

Anyways, the admiral's name, Kokonose Yuuhi, comes from my IGN 'Yuuhi' and Kokonose means 'Nine Streams' and I liked it though I took it from a KagePro character. Yeah. Oh right, maybe later on I'll make the Akatsuki class nicknames the admiral 'Koko-chan', but still a maybe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1- "Failure...?"<em>**

* * *

><p>"I'm...sorry... Hyuuga... I can't do this anymore... I'll give up. I can't see you guys being meaninglessly hurt anymore..."<p>

The girl was not sure if she had the right to cry, but tears fell from her eyes. She- Yuuhi Kokonose, had been such an incompetent Admiral- she blamed herself for the failure they were brought up to. Especially that she had given up- she had seen her loved one hurt, badly, and she didn't want to repeat it anymore.

Everyone's hard work have become a vain, and it was her fault. It would be logical if she got yelled at.

But instead of yell and a slap, she can feel someone's warm hands on her head, patting her slowly.

"It's okay, Admiral.", Hyuuga muttered softly. "It'll be okay. I won't say you shouldn't cry, but... uh... You can cry here."

Hyuuga extended her arms with a blush, and the girl Admiral realized what she meant for.

"E-eh?! Do I even deserves such luxury?!"

"...What-"

The tiny admiral blushed as her sobbing stopped for a while. Waving her hands covered in long sleeves, she attempted to explain.

"N-No! I mean, Hyuuga's hug is REAAAALLY warm, and your chest is- aah, I mean- right now I'm just a failure and I don't think I deserve-"

All of sudden, she felt the said warmth she was talking about just some second ago. Her cheeks flushed in red, so is the taller shipgirl who hugged her. Feeling her beloved secretary's warmth, she started to sob again.

One, five, ten, Hyuuga didn't count how long the girl cried. But she thought it had been more than a half of an hour, or even one and a half, until she stopped sobbing. Hyuuga thought she'll be alright now, but she realized something.

"Admiral..."

Admiral Yuuhi's eyelids was closing and she looks dazed, she started mumbling nonsense, and Hyuuga realized she had been half-asleep after the crying stopped.

"Ah... Really now... Why are you so... cute."

Hyuuga let out a tiny smile, and the Admiral jolted awake, though only a slight.

"H-Huh?! Sorry, Hyuuga! Did you say something? A-after crying I felt so sleepy so-"

She woke up slightly, yawned. Her eyelids were still half-closed in a daze, and Hyuuga didn't feel like repeating her words yet. Instead...

"...It's nothing. I'll carry you to your bedroom if it's necessary- Oh. She's already asleep." Hyuuga sighs when she found out the girl in her arm fell asleep once again.

She carries the smaller girl in her arm, and walked towards the direction of Admiral's dorm room with a tiny smile in her face. When she arrived, she gently lies the small girl in bed and covered her with blanket.

"Oh well, let's get going before Kongou finds out and yell at me... If that happens, Admiral can't sleep soundly soon... Have a good rest."

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga! Is the admiral okay?"<p>

Speak of the devil, as Hyuuga stepped out of the room Kongou comes up to her, running.

"...She's fine now. She's asleep, though."

Hyuuga calmly explained, wishing that Kongou won't get angrily jealous and ruined the admiral's naptime. However, Hyuuga soon realized the look in Kongou's face was rather one of worry—something similar with the Admiral just before.

"It was my fault. I was supposed to be the center of the plan... I wanted to apologize."

Their plan was to keep Kongou, the strongest ship girl of the base, to deal the finishing blow- yet, in every failed attempt she was hurt before the blow and the plan failed. It seems like other bases took care of the matter later on.

"...The admiral's okay. She cried out, but she'll be okay if she take a rest now. You can apologize later."

"...But... I—"

"For your information, she blamed herself as much as you did."

"...But it was my-"

"The reason she gave up was because she don't want to see us getting meaninglessly hurt on that cold place anymore. It wasn't because she didn't believe in us—I can feel it when she cried. Kongou, she believed in you that in every attempt she didn't switch you out."

And there were silence.

"...Okay. I'll... just wait until she wake up." Said Kongou, forcing a smile. "T—tell her I want to speak later..."

Hyuuga can only watch as Kongou's figure runs through the hallway.

"_Hyuuga... knew better of her compared to me, huh..."_


	3. Good Sisters Night

I just randomly googled a line prompt generator and write whatever's on my mind after I found a nice first line. And a prompt on Tumblr. I wanted to write about these two, even though they aren't doing sorties much in my fleet... This is really random.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 - Good Sisters Night<em>**

* * *

><p>"It looks like you're in trouble there, Fusou. Can I help?"<p>

Ise's smile was beaming compared to Fusou's dark, gloomy face that resembles the night sky, but it does nothing but to annoy Fusou. She have always envied this one certain brat according to her ship memory, letting her help something trivial such as picking up some human books she borrowed from the naval library would ruin her pride even more. Like most shipgirls, she don't have any memories from her normal girl part, but even if she does, she still doesn't need any help from an Ise class.

"No. Go on sorties or something."

Fusou hissed, picking up her borrowed books one by one. Nothing can stop Ise from helping her out, and Fusou sighed as she snatched the books from Ise before she could reach them.

"Ahh geez, just let me help... It's night already, we can't do sorties much no matter how Sendai wished we did."

"No. Where's Hyuuga? She's asleep already?"

"She's chatting with the admiral."

"Figures. Admiral like her so much, anyway. Poor you."

Her voice gives a little tone of sarcasm. If there's anything Fusou is glad that she's nothing like Ise—probably the fact that her little sister isn't the admiral's crush. The admiral is a kind young woman, but she's must be another brat who thought that she and Yamashiro is faulty, so Fusou isn't that close with her.

Not like she had any proof aside from the fact that she rarely goes out for sorties compared to Ise class duo, but she thought it was enough.

"Yamashiro's always with you?"

"Always."

Ise let out a little 'oh'. Fusou prepares herself to leave, as she got the books she wanted to read in her hands already, but Ise followed behind her and raised another question.

"Then why are you reading books alone tonight? Without Yamashiro?"

"Why are _you_ not going to sleep now and leave me alone? Unlike me, you actually have practice tomorrow morning."

The admiral wasn't that strict about shifts and the naval base rules in the new era weren't as strict as she remembered from her past as a ship, so Fusou can just slack around as long as she doesn't have any mission, which means tonight.

But Ise doesn't. She is supposed to lead practice for young destroyers that just joined in. She can't remember if it's purely her who guides Akizuki or Asagumo, or she might just be assisting with the base's destroyers veteran, Yukikaze, Harusame and Kagerou's teachings.

"Uh. The admiral's in my and Hyuuga's room, I can't just join in."

"They're that close already to do it without marriage?"

"What do you mean? They're always close."

Fusou sighed. _Was Ise this dense or was she in denial?_

"...to the point of sex, I mean."

Ise gasped with a red face. "No, they aren't going that far yet! The admiral insists to have a pajama party with Hyuuga so..."

"Why didn't you join in there? Pajama party needs at least 3 people if I wasn't wrong. I'm sure she don't mind if it's an Ise class like you."

Fusou slightly raised her tone, but Ise still followed around. Sweat runs through Fusou's nearly humanly cheeks as she is still not sure why is her lifelong rival following her around.

"...I thought it's better to leave them alone." Ise answered the question, but it just made Fusou felt more gloomy. If it was Yamashiro, she won't do the same and she wondered why Ise can be that carefree.

"That's good for you. Now leave me alone."

Still on a tone of sarcasm, Fusou walked away, but she clearly can still hear Ise's footsteps behind her. "Go away.", Fusou declares in annoyance as she turned, but the slightly startled Ise stated her reason, which seems to make Fusou's night worse.

"You're going to the lounge too, right? I was going to sleep there too."

* * *

><p>Fusou don't get human novels yet. Love, magic, peace, everything. It still feels strange with her ship memory, her reminiscense as a battleship. If she got her humanly soul memory more, she might understand them, but it's not like she needed it to fight.<p>

And she wondered why she is reading those novels with an Ise class relaxing and trying to sleep on the other edge of the lounge sofa.

For some reason, something tickled Fusou's curiosity.

"...Are you really okay with this? Hyuuga being taken by the Admiral?"

"Maybe not."

"Then why?"

"She looks happy, so I'm fine with it."

Fusou raised her eyebrows, her focus was still on the book she read but she can't help but commented on Ise's behavior.

"You're weird."

"You're weird too, then. I remembered, Yamashiro went out, right? Stargazing picnic with her other friends? Why do you let her without you joining? Aside from you being on standby..."

Fusou stopped focusing at her book and instead feels like throwing the novel to Ise's face. She didn't though- it would be a hassle if they were to fight now, in the middle of the night. If the Admiral hears, then...

"None of your business."

"If I called you Onee-chan, would you tell me?" Ise smirked.

"Oh, _shut up_. That was way too far in the past."

"Fine. I think I knew the reason anyway. You were trying to make her independent like a good sister you are."

"How do you know I am a good sister?"

"Because I can feel that, as I might be the same."

Fusou rolled her eyes. That was so cheesy, but she's not going to comment on that. Instead...

"I can be a better one than you, though."

Ise stopped for a while to yawn, then she giggles without reason. It was weird enough for Fusou to raise her eyebrows.

"Heh. You're always saying that. It's okay by me though..." Ise yawned again and Fusou could feel the sofa moving around.

"That's because I'm not going to lose to you."

And it continued. Even if she didn't have her human books, Fusou was sure it was going to be a long night of throwing commentary to each other while waiting for Yamashiro to return back from her stargazing trip. She had a day off tomorrow, and sleeping was far behind her priority now-

Once or twice, this wasn't bad.


End file.
